


Awakening

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius Baltar has an experience on the Cylon basestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://medland.livejournal.com/profile)[**medland**](http://medland.livejournal.com/), because I owed her penance due to my total X-Files trivia fail.

**Title:** Awakening  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Gaius Baltar has an experience on the Cylon basestar.  
 **Spoilers:** general, takes place sometime early S3  
 **Pairing:** Gaius Baltar/D'Anna/Caprica  
 **Rating:** R  


The basestar is unlike anywhere he's ever been; it seems to thrum with life, energy exuding from its walls, red and white lights and that distant humming he hears constantly, like a mosquito teasing his ear.

Gaius realizes, upon his awakening--not the moment he woke from sleep, but the moment he realized where he was, what was expected from him--that the ship is life _itself_ , and the exact, identical derivative of life that courses through the veins of the Cylons. Electricity at the cellular level refined, biologically derived mechanics that feel and touch and taste.

It's hard for him to grasp the concept of steel frames when he runs his fingers down Caprica's body, because her skin is warm to the touch, not cold. Her chest expands and contracts with the breath that sustains her; she pants softly when his lips brush her neck, a very human reaction to stimulus, and for a brief moment, he stops blaming himself for falling victim to her deception.

He feels D'Anna at his back as his hands smooth over Caprica's bare hips, as his teeth tease her collarbone. D'Anna's mouth is warm between his shoulder blades and he feels his spine tingling from that very spot downward. Her hands are gentle, though the most exciting part about it, the part that makes him hard, is the idea that she could snap his neck with a moment's notice.

Caprica takes his hand and leads him to the bed in the middle of the room, pulling him down over her, never breaking eye contact, even when her hand winds up to the back of his hair and drags him into a kiss. He doesn't want to close his eyes because he is afraid it's a dream.

D'Anna joins them and they are soon a moving, breathing, moaning entanglement of limbs, lazily exploring whatever parts they find, whoever they belong to, it doesn't make a difference. Gaius tastes Caprica on D'Anna's mouth when she kisses him for the first time, and the memory of Caprica on his own tongue--bittersweet, exotic--sends his head spinning.

He ends up inside of D'Anna first, though his eyes, as always, are set on the other, even as he thrusts harder to the urging of the one with whom he is joined. Caprica takes his hand, kisses his palm, sucks a finger into her mouth, blinking her blue eyes as she watches.

He feels an intense heat against his chest and glances down to see D'Anna's spine aglow, red as coals, which should startle him, but it doesn't. He makes the realization, as his fingers make her come around him, and as he comes deep inside her in return, that nothing surprises him any more, not now.

Caprica kisses him, pulling at him, fingernails cutting into his skin before he's even away from D'Anna. There is some hierarchy she was forced to obey here, but now that the Three has received what she wanted, the Six no longer has to wait.

Gaius turns onto his back and Caprica straddles him, taking him quickly and fully, making his body rise in compliance to her as she drapes her body over him, her cool flesh sucking the heat away from his chest. Her breath hits his ear and her words flow over him, soft whispers of promises and admissions and demands. _I'll protect you, I love you, take me Gaius, this is yours, you are mine._

Gaius clutches at Caprica's back, her hips, her thighs, and she rises up to twist her hips on him; he feels D'Anna's lips on his neck, her hand in his hair, but he doesn't look away from the vision in front of him, for it has been too many years of waiting for this moment to come to let his view stray.

Her hair frames her face as they rise and come together, and he forgets they're encased in metal, surrounded by cold, that they are not one and the same.

She falls to his chest again and he pulls her tightly against him. It's too brief, this bliss he never thought he'd experience again, and Caprica moves aside, again submissive to her elder's unstated demands.

D'Anna and Caprica curl into his sides and he breathes their breath, gazing at the ceiling.

He hears the constant, distant hum of life continuing beyond this moment.

  



End file.
